It is oftentimes desirable to attach a first object to a second object in such a way that the first object can be readily attached to and removed from the second object. By way of example and not limitation, it may be desirable to attach an object, such as a sign, plaque or the like, to a fixture or a structure, such as a machine or a wall, in a manner that allows the object to be quickly and easily attached and removed without damaging the fixture or structure. The fixture or structure oftentimes has at least one internally threaded through opening or recess, or an internally threaded insert, configured to receive an externally threaded fastener, such as a bolt, screw or the like, having a complementary thread. An object having an opening, recess, slot or the like, is positioned over the threaded opening, recess or insert, and the fastener is threaded therein to attach the object to the fixture or structure. The process, however, can be time consuming and laborious, particularly in the event that numerous threaded fasteners are needed to securely attach the object to the fixture or structure.
A particular example of attaching a first object to a second object, fixture or structure occurs when an automobile dealership needs to temporarily attach a license plate to a vehicle to allow a customer to test drive the vehicle on a public roadway. In most instances, a vehicle being offered for sale by an automobile dealership has not yet been issued a permanent license plate. The manufacturer of the vehicle provides at least two, and typically, a total of four threaded screw or bolts for attaching a license plate to the rear of the vehicle. In some instances, the dealer uses the threaded fasteners provided by the manufacturer to attach a decorative plate and/or a license plate frame identifying the dealership to the rear of the vehicle.
Regardless, the automobile dealership maintains one or more license plates, commonly referred to as a “dealer plate,” for use with vehicles belonging to the dealership. Typically, the fasteners provided by the manufacturer are first unthreaded and the decorative plate and/or license plate frame are removed from the vehicle. The dealer plate is then securely attached to the vehicle by re-threading the manufacturer fasteners through the dealer plate, and optionally, through the decorative plate and/or the license plate frame into the rear of the vehicle. In the case of a test drive, it is desirable for the dealer plate to be attached to the vehicle quickly so that the customer is not kept waiting for an unreasonably long period of time. As a result, the dealer plate (with the decorative plate and/or the license plate frame, if retained) oftentimes is only loosely attached to the vehicle using less than all of the threaded fasteners provided by the manufacturer. Alternatively, the dealer plate may be attached to the rear of the vehicle using one or more magnets. A loosely attached or magnetically attached dealer plate can become detached from the vehicle and lost during the test drive. A lost dealer plate is not only an inconvenience, but is also costly and time consuming for the dealership to replace. In addition, a loosely attached or magnetically attached dealer plate may move during the test drive and damage the finish of the vehicle. A vehicle with a damaged finish is likewise not only an inconvenience to the dealership, but is also costly and time consuming to repair.
In view of the foregoing problems, deficiencies and disadvantages, it is apparent that an improved fastener for readily attaching a first object to a second object is needed. A more particular need exists for a quick-release fastener for readily attaching an object to a fixture or structure. A specific need exists for a quick-release fastener for securely attaching a dealer plate to a vehicle belonging to an automobile dealership such that the dealer plate will not come loose and become lost. A further specific need exists for a quick-release fastener for attaching a dealer plate to a vehicle belonging to an automobile dealership such that the dealer plate can be quickly and easily attached and subsequently removed without damaging the vehicle.
Certain aspects, objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be made apparent and others will be readily understood and appreciated by those skilled in the relevant art, as exemplary embodiments of the invention are described in greater detail with reference to the accompanying drawing figures. It is intended that all such aspects, objects, features and advantages of the invention be encompassed by the scope of the appended claims, given their broadest reasonable construction and interpretation in view of the written description and the accompanying drawing figures. These aspects, objects, features and advantages of the invention, as well as others not expressly disclosed herein, may be accomplished by only one, more than one, all or even none of the exemplary embodiments described herein and illustrated in the accompanying drawing figures. Regardless, it should be appreciated that the particular description of exemplary embodiments and the drawing figures are for illustrative purposes only, and that various alterations, modifications, revisions and substitutions may be made to any of the exemplary embodiments without departing from the intended broad scope of the appended claims given their broadest reasonable construction and interpretation consistent with the written description and accompanying drawing figures.